


The Break

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Character Death, Crying, Death, Everything Hurts, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano, the two personifications of Italy, get some distressing news. They and their loved ones decide how to deal with it.Oneshot





	The Break

> 1.

"Feliciano. Lovino." The twins' boss called, his voice serious. Or at least more serious than usual. "I have something to discuss with you."

"Ve~ Okay!" Feli got up from his seat, smiling happily as usual. Slower and more grumpy was his brother.

"In here, please." The man held the door open for them. Obediently, though Lovino was still grumbling, they both walked in.

When they took their seats, their boss sighed and pulled at his tie a bit. Lovino crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Get on with it, shithole."

"All right. I don't know how to say this..." The man took a deep breath. "Boys, the country of Italy -- both Feliciano and Lovino -- is in trouble. The economy is quickly going down hill, and the people," Both brothers frowned: they did care about the people. "The people are suffering."

"What can we do?" Feliciano asked softly.

"That's where the hard part comes in." Their boss hesitated, looking into both of their faces. "Italy can't handle two personifications anymore. One of you will have to go."

His awful words seemed to echo in their ears. Lovino got up silently and stormed out, slamming the door as hard as he could. Feli felt numb. Tears welled in his eyes and finally, they rolled down his cheeks.

> 2.

"Oi, asshole." Lovino snapped as he let himself in the apartment he shared with his lover, Antonio. "You here?"

"LOVINO!" A tall, sweet-smelling mass rushed at him and picked him up, cuddling him to his chest. "I was so worried when you didn't come back last night!" Toni pulled away and cupped his cheeks in his hands. "Are you all right?"

He didn't answer. Instead he leaned in and kissed his familiar lips, felt the safe arms around him. Toni of course kissed him back. And Lovino treasured it.

He had already made up his mind that he was going to be the one to die. Less people would miss him than Feli. Besides he was the big brother and he had to protect him.

> 3.

Feliciano hadn't stopped crying and it was sort of freaking Ludwig out. Now, he just sat on their bed, his face buried in his hands. Ludwig rubbed his back in what he hoped was a comforting way.

Exhausted, Feli leaned back against him. "...the boss wants one of us to fade. Italy can't handle two of us anymore. One of us will have to die..."

Ludwig held him, kissed his hair. He had become so used to, so dependent on this man. The chance that he might be torn from him just like that, when they had finally gotten together... He didn't want Lovino to die either but if he had to choose between the two, he would pick his lover over and over again.

> 4.

"I'm going to die, Antonio." Lovino deadpanned across the kitchen table. "I'm going to kill myself. For Feliciano. One of us has to die."

Antonio had screamed at him, shook his shoulders, slapped his face. He had cried and clung to him and begged him not to do this. He had said he loved him, and Lovino had cried too.

In the end, Lovino went to his last World Meeting by himself. He took Antonio's gun in his pocket.

> 5.

A country can't be killed by people. He can be hurt by economics, by war, by natural disasters. And he can be killed by invasion, by utter destruction. Or by another country.

> 6.

People whispered when Lovino Vargas walked in the World Meeting by himself, dressed in an impeccable suit. He sat down in his usual spot, listened to Alfred F. Jones and that potato go on and on about shit. He didn't really pay attention.

Afterwards, when people started to file out of the room, he approached his twin brother. He kissed both of his cheeks. And then he put the gun in his mouth--

He didn't get a chance to do it because it was pulled out of his hand. Lovino stared in horror and surprise at Feli, who smiled genuinely as tears rolled down his cheeks.

" _Ti amo, mi fratello_." He whispered. "Live long."

The shot drowned out Lovino Vargas' scream.


End file.
